Stargate the Sith's nightmare
by VICTORY859
Summary: Destiny Recalled Accidently During the Plague , returns to earth in 1997, SG1,2,3,4,and 5 Board and Claim the ship, The Asgard Arrive Tracking information on a ship that touched down on earth in 1982, they help Earth Repair the Destiny due to a loophole in their laws The Galaxy is in for a surprise. OOCness on all parts
1. Chapter 1

"Star Gate and the Sith's nightmare"

By Victory859

Warning: Star Wars and Stargate Crossover

Note: AU to Stargate sg1 The M1 Abrams is small enough to fit through the Stargate the Stargate having a 15ft-22ft diameter Depending on where you look, I will be using the 21 Ft Diameter given here Under the Milky way gate section: wiki/Stargate. SG teams are assigned an M1 Abrams for Anti-fighter and fire support roles.

This is a Crossover, Well Depending on how you look at it, E.T. Appears in 1982 and NASA Captures it's escape Vectors Before it Jumps into Hyperspace, E.T.'s species Com e from the same Universe as Star Wars, Spielberg and Lucas had an agreement when E.T. was filmed, Have a Cameo Appearance of Yoda in E.T. and Lucas would have a Cameo Appearance of E.T. in his next Star Wars Movie the Species is known as Grebleips Species (note Spielberg spelled backwards) this gives us fan fiction writers the Ability to Bring Stargate or really any Earth Based Science Fiction series into the Star wars Universe, I am taking Advantage of that. I am combining the two Ideas I had into this story.

Summary: E.T. Appears in 1982 and NASA Captures it's escape Vectors Before it Jumps into Hyperspace, The Asgard then come to investigate when the Stargate activates Repeatedly in 1995 Believing an Alien Species to be Manipulating Earth's Progress, Contacting the SGC they find out that Earth is acting Independently, to try and save others from the Goa'uld, Sam Finds the Nasa Recording of E.T's ship leaving and ask the Asgard to assist in tracking them, they happen upon a space battle over a planet covered entirely in Buildings, this is their Story.

* * *

"Supreme Commander Thor, the council has been monitoring the Earthlings, we have detected their Stargate Activating multiple times a week, With the Alien Visitation they had 15 Earth Solar Cycles ago, we have voted to send you to investigate, The Nation that they Call the United States of America is responsible for this, they are using their air force to conduct Interstellar surveys, find out if this is due to the past Alien Presence , if you can find any more information on the Ship Do so, Contact with the Stargate Operators is allowed, They have seen Asgard before, thanks to the Advances Survey team Ship Crash."

"It will be done Chief Archon, Loki has been spotted near that sector of Space, I will also Apprehend him if Possible" Thor Agrees as a white pulse of light beams him aboard the Bilskirnir his flagship, The ship Veers away from its orbit and a hyperspace window opens the ship accelerates in to and disappears into Hyperspace.

* * *

Earth

SGC Cheyenne Mountain Complex

"Sir, we have been going over the Archives for all Alien activity and discovered two Events that Stick out, Roswell and the 1982 Incident." Samantha (Sam) Carter Informs.

"The 1982 Incident? Please Explain Captain I am not familiar with that File." General Hammond orders sitting at the Head of the Conference table in the briefing room of the SGC

"Well sir in 1982 a ship visited Earth Twice both times landing somewhere in The United States, Nasa captured the Second time the ship left earth and the position of Earth in Relation to the Stars and Planets, in other words we have an general direction that they came from once we run the Calculations to compensate for Galactic Rotation and Stellar Drift."

"Get started on it I will have missions planned to the Gates along those calculated coordinates, If they are capable of Interplanetary travel then they could be the answer we are looking for in relation to the Goa'uld, even if they are not militant then we can at least try to Get a Trade for their technology" Hammond orders looking around, "until then We will continue as planed until…"

"Sir", Sargent Harriman runs in "We just recieved word from Nasa, Fifty one Unknown objects moving towards Earth along the same Vector, one far ahead of the Others"

"I will alert the President, Lock down the Base, Have all SG Teams Recalled for Reconnaissance mission's for a beta sight." Hammond Orders

"SG1, I want you ready immediately for First contact if these Beings are reasonably friendly"

SG1 looks at him and Walter

"Any Images that can be made out?"

"One it looks like a Giant fan Narrow at the Front and broad at the Rear, It is currently moving away from Proxima Centauri it will arrive in two days"

"Have all Civilian Personal Ready to Evacuate; All Data Possible is to be taken with them in case of a Hostile Race attacking"

"General, the list was never completed"

"Do your best sergeant, that's all that can be expected."

The Group Disperses, Men are moving all around as Red lights flash, and voice comes over the Intercom "Status is not at Defcon One"

Earth Two Days Later

"Ship has entered orbit over the South Pole, it is Transmitting a signal" he plays it as it is rerouted from McMurdo It sounds like butchered Latin

"It's a variant of Latin or maybe Latin is a variant of it but it is similar "Returning as Called" Is the Basic Translation that I can make out" Dr. Jackson States

"Returning, so it has been here before, but, when and why?" Jack Asks

"Imagery coming up from the Hubble" A Airmen yells

"That ship is older than any I have seen, it has battle-damaged, it has similar markings to the Ring Transporters that the Goa'uld use." Teal'c says

"Wait the Rings were built by the same race that built the star gates" Sam States

"Yes they were taken by the Goa'uld and studied now they are the primary users of that technology."

"Then that is a Builder's Starship?" Daniel asks "Of Course the Road Builders that taught the Romans how to build roads, they did not necessarily mean just roads, they interacted with the Ancient Cultures before the Goa'uld this is amazing, Send a Communication back and see if we get a response"

"Already done sir, the only difference is that the Message is repeating itself"

"An Automated system, is it in range of the Shuttles?"

"Yes sir working on getting Clearance to send up an SG Team to Scout the Vessel"

"Sir the President is lording SG-1-5 to go If there are no life forms onboard the Vessel is to be Claimed under our Directive."

"Transportation will be ready in ten, Pack your bags, Teal'c will accompany you"

"Yes Sir" They say in unison as they walk away to Carry out their orders

* * *

**Florida**

**Quickly Modified for Passengers space Shuttle**

"Launch in Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One, Ignition, Ands Lift off." A voice says over loud speakers, The Stargate Teams and the Nasa Personal look on as they are forced back into their seats; the astronauts given Clearance of the SGC look over as they exit the atmosphere

"So how does it compare, to your ships"

"Intense and very uncomfortable, It was Different." Teal'c answers

"Well now that we may have ships that may change just studying that vessel for a short time will Advance our understanding of Space Travel, Look there they even have glass domes and large Windows"

"There" Sam says pointing "A Docking Port Compatible with ours, it is under the Nose of the Vessel, Meaning that they had not built the rings yet when this ship launched."

"Yes two minutes until we are in Docking Position, Matching Course and Vectors." The Pilot Stats as the large ship looms over the Shuttle Atlantis

There is a metallic latching sound shortly after, the shuttle docks and an air seal is made

"Picking up Breathable Atmosphere, Temperature Moderate, and Viable life support confirmed"

They Open the airlock and come face to face with an Ancient looking Metal Door the dial spins and the door opens with the push of a button.

They walk along the Ship taking in the damage and age of the vessel.

"Looks like it has seen better days" Jack says

"Yes But from the Samples this ship uses a Steel Type metal Interior and Naquadah external shell, with force shields we can patch the ship using steel or other metals" Sam says looking further in they see a large hull ahead as they walk forward they gasp.

"That Stargate must be achiest, I haven't seen anything like it" Sam says

"Nor have I"

"It must have been the First Series that they used, we have a later version, and I wonder if it can dial earth from here?" Sam asks

"The writing is like nothing I have ever seen, the DHD is computerized like ours, Sam could we copy it for the SGC?" Daniel asks

"Possibly, But we have to translate it first"

"Well, Sam I do understand this, the ship is its own point of origin, you should be able to dial any gate in range of the ship, and I would guess that it has some type of override." Daniel says

"Let's try it then"

They start dialing Earth's address using the Destiny as a point of Origin, the Stargate spins emitting a cloud of gas as the whole thing spins it locks on and the traditional puddle forms Sam activates her radio

"SGC this is SG1 and SG3 here on the Vessel, the Gate here seems to have special features to allow close dialing's being it has its own point of origin." She pauses "Can the Dialing computer reverse the Address?"

"The Computer is working on it, when we determine if it can trace it and extrapolate an address we will have you cut the connection, if after ten minutes we do not reestablish a connection dial again for further orders." Hammond orders

"Yes sir, Sir if you could have my and Daniels Equipment ready to transfer so we can analyze the ships systems and Daniel can work on trying to translate the writings"

"Understood Captain, Stand By, Cut connection" the gate cuts off after a minute the gate starts to spin and a connection establishes

"SG1 the address worked sending through additional personal and the requested equipment, we have CO2 scrubbers being sent as well for safety"

"Thank you General, Awaiting transport we will contact you as soon as we discover anything of interest" Jack says as Scientist and Airmen walk through the gate lugging crates of equipment, books, and computers.

"God speed SG teams"

The worm whole cuts and the airmen set up the CO2 scrubbers while Daniel and Sam work on translating the language and studding the computer Respectively, Red lights flash over the computers

"That is close to Air that could mean anything" Daniel says

"But with the Lights and the Flashing over the Computer systems, I would guess that the Environmental Systems are Failing, It is a Miracle that they worked this long" Sam says

"Yes I got it, Daniel says "This is what Latin Descended from, there are minor differences but I can make most of it out, Air Loss imminent Material Replacement Required"

"Well Good thing we have people who can plan ahead" Jack Quips

"Lime could be used until we discover what best would work with the Ancient CO2 Scrubbers", Sam and a Scientist speculate

"Well I can understand the most basic words of their language but I need to find more references, If We uses a Latin translation we may misunderstand something."

"Another warning comes up and Daniel translates "Unidentified ship approaching"

A Hammer like Ship immerges from a Blue Vortex and come to a stop in front of the Ship

"Unidentified Ancient Vessel, please Identify this is the Vessel Bilskirnir of the Asgard Race"

"Most of this is said in the Latin Variation"

"That is the spoken language, do you want me to respond"

"If you can Request aid if they are Friendly" Jack says looking at the smaller but obviously more advance vessel.

"Beaming over Welcome home destiny" Daniel reads out as a white flash appears, once everyone can see again Sam Exclaims "A Roswell Gray!"

"Greetings I am Thor Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet"

"Thor as in Norse Mythology?" Daniel asks

"The very same, Generations Ago once the Goa'uld controlled Earth we transplanted the Norse People to Planets that we controlled to try and save the Second Evolution of your kind"

"So you're not just named Thor you are the Thor?"

"Yes, My People have been interested in your kind for many millennia, You evolved naturally on Earth and are similar to the Ancients our honored allies, some of my kind believe you have the potential to Replace them, in the Galaxy"

"So your allies to the Ancient Road Builders, that means that you know them and their language?"

"Yes, However I cannot help you it is against our laws"

"What exactly is the law/"

"We cannot give advance technology to any civilization"

"You are not giving it to us we found it orbiting our planet, your aid can stop any disastrous accidents saving many lives" Daniel States Arguing

"I will ask the High Council for their opinion, I may be able to use that argument as a loop hole" Thor disappears in the white light again three minutes later he returns

"I am allowed only to give you the Data on the language and help with technology of only this ships level, This vessel is similar to ours that we used 30,000 years ago most of our technology from that time is compatible, I will send the ships computers the data and translation protocols to translate to our Language, English" He pauses "I am Required to ask, 15 Solar Cycles ago an Alien vessel Landed on Earth Do you have any data on that vessel, its inhabitants, and it's leaving vectors?"

"Yes I can have the data sent up from the SGC"

"I can retrieve it if you know the location?"

"…I cannot do that until you talk to the general" Sam answers

"Understood, I will make contact with him, Your assistance was appreciated, The data will be uploaded shortly" The white light flashes again and he is gone not a minute later the computer displays changed to English, and ship Schematics appeared of a very Different Ship the teams look on in awe, Daniel notices something

"Number of surviving seed ships- 50 of 150, Recalled to Earth, this is ten million Years Ago" Daniel reads as Sam looks through Technical data

"The Scrubbers need a Calcium Lime Composite Material, that material alone would work for decades using only one scrubber, This will Increase our own CO2 Scrubbers efficiency by a hundred fold, Holy Hana, This ship is powered by Solar Plasma, That should not be possible," She pauses "The Asgard Variant uses a Neutron Generator, We can Build one and plug it into the ships power systems that will increase the Distance between Recharges," Jack suddenly yells

"Yes finally" the SG Teams gather around and look at what he is seeing, Plasma Gun Emplacements"

"Sir that alone makes the Stargate Program Worth While; with the advance in technology that we can incorporate from this ship and the Asgard data we can run the SGC for years without additional funding

A white light beams Thor back in to the chamber

"The General has agreed to release the information in exchange for repairing this ship"

"Can you looking at the schematics you sent this ship is very different, it is powered by solar plasma, and can your people fix that"

He Says a Few Things is his own Language then looks up "This is an Unexpected Development, we can fix the hull of the ship but the power systems are a different topic, We will have to examine them, Can you transfer a Schematic to my ship?"

"That is possible, how long do you believe it will take to repair the hull?

"With the schematics and our Beam Replicators an Earth Week at least, a Month at most, the power systems may take longer, I will see about compensating you for that data, we never even tried it out of Fear of Imploding the Stars, I may be able to Update the Weapon Systems, possibly even Rudimentary Beaming Equipment" He flashes away and Sam gets back to work, after discovering the Probes and sending a few to the SGC they work on exploring the ship and familiarizing themselves with the bridge.

* * *

**One Month Later**

"That is all that the Council will Allow, We will be keeping in Contact with you, we have other matters to attend to However and apologize for leaving so soon." Thor states

"Don't Sweat it Thor old Buddy, You have been a great help, I am glad we could Assist you even A Minute Bit"

"Thor nods and flashes away" Jack turns to the others on the Bridge "Ready to intercept the Seed Ships all nine hundred Personal are accounted for?

"Yes sir, SGC sends Best Wishes"

"Destiny Launch, Operation Retrieval is a go" Jack Commands

The vessel veers away and heads towards the nearest seed ship, they are planning to intercept them and reroute them to Abydos, where they will orbit the planet until it is determined if they are capable of landing for repairs, the Destiny will be acting as the forward Scout vessel for Earth and Flagship, In route they pick up reading from a planet exploding endangering its neighbor Habitable Planet, they Divert.

"Unknown Planet if anyone reads please respond"

"Unknown Vessel, We acknowledge you, we request aide in Evacuating to a nearby Colony"

"This is the Earth Vessel Destiny We will grant you aid, Dial the Gate Address Being Sent to you and it will bring you aboard this vessel, from there you can direct us to your new home" Jack States as the Address is being sent

"Received" is all that is transmitted back as the gate on board starts to spin and activates, Many People walk through and look around the acknowledged leaders are lead to the bridge

"We are grateful for the aid, what can we do to repay you?"

"We are happy to help, if you feel the need to repay that all we ask is aide in advancing this Vessel, it is the sole vanguard of Earth at the Moment until we retrieve the seed ships"

"How many Ships dose you people possess"

"With this vessel we will have fifty one shortly, our ancestors built them and sent them out exploring, we recently rediscovered them and have begun Repair and Modifications, Can all your people access the gate or will we have to beam some out?"

"Beam, you have viable Beaming Technology?"

"Yes one of our allies traded it for the power technology similar to these ships power systems"

"There are five other major cities that we neither could nor evacuate besides the Capitol and Major Centers how many can you save?

"On this vessel three hundred thousand, Give us the Coordinates to scan and the ship will handle the rest" Sam States

The leaders give the Coordinates and white flashes appear all over the ship as the leaders of the Tollan People Speak over the Speakers informing them of what happened.

Three Hours Latter in Route to the Tollan Colony

"So this ship was built by the Gate Builders?"

"Yes however it is far older than the Milky way gates that we or many others have come across, the Asgard the ancient allies of the gate builders have been a huge help in bring this ship back up to par, Currently we are readying to recharge you can come to the bridge to observe or go to one of the many lounges

They head to the Bridge and Look as the Local Star looms closer and closer

"What are you doing? They glance ahead. No ship can Withstand entry into a star and survive"

"That is the Power system of this ship, the Stars Themselves, We have not retrofitted the neutron Reactors to her yet so we must recharge or we will be trapped, this ship has the most advanced shielding ever seen by the Asgard and the one Goa'uld Vessel that attacked us barley drained the shields at all, Childs play really." Sam Answers them as they look on in disbelief as the ship lowers into the plasma of the star the two men Omac and Narim look up and speak, In Exchange for our lives and that of our people we will give you our weapon disabling technology, however we wish to trade for your interstellar drive , power and Shielding systems, we will have to ask for permission for asking formally though, We have Ion Cannons, So far the only race to develop them, we may be able to trade those and phasing technology in exchange, We have interstellar ships however none are this fast or have such superior shielding, the power system needs no explanation"

"If your people are agreeable we can work something out, it is our mission as well as our nations to explore and make allies, trading for exotic technologies and resources where possible, to aid in the fight against the Goa'uld." Jack Answers smirking, we destroyed Ra without this technology but it will become easier the better and more advanced technology that we can Retrieve"

The ship Immerges from the Star and Enters FTL an hour later dropping out over Tollana the Colony of the Tollan People, The deal Gets Worked out and an Alliance is born, The Asgard Return to Earth to Inform them of the System Lords Declaring war on the Tau'ri People, The Seed ships are retrieved and updated with all the technology given to the Tau'ri, the Ion Trail of the Alien Vessel that Visited Earth is Traced to a Nearby Galaxy, one unexplored by any one, Asgard, or Ancient, plans are made to use Destiny and the Bilskirnir will be used to Make Contact with the Civilization of that Galaxy, The Ships set off with the Bilskirnir Towing Destiny and four Seed ships towards the Galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Star Gate and the Sith's nightmare"

By Victory859

Warning: Star Wars and Stargate Crossover

Notice: I do not own Star Wars or Stargate; if I Did do you think Stargate Atlantis would have stopped production.

Chapter Summary: Entering a new Galaxy, The one that the 1982 Incident's Alien ship returned to, our Friends run into a Battle over a Planet Entirely Covered by Buildings Forming one never ending City.

* * *

"Exiting Hyperspace" The six vessel's Exit a bluish Vortex, on to a sight that no one onboard will ever forget, A huge space battle thousands of ships Close to size of the Bilskirnir are trading fire, one side using mainly wedge shaped ships the other A mix of Vessels the most Numerous being Dough shaped vessels.

"Those look like star destroyers" Jack Shouts

"They are O'Neill, They look like an older version," Teal'c answers

"Send a transmission, have the seed ships armed and ready to attack on my mark" He pauses as men and women rush to comply

"Ready Sir"

"All vessels this is the Earth Ship Destiny, cease Hostilities Immediately or we will intervene, we wish to open a dialogue, we however cannot as long as you are fighting, again we Orders a Cease fire immediately" Jack O'Neill orders over the Communications system.

"Earth vessel you have no authority in Republic space, Stay back this is our battle" A man answers the transmission cuts off there.

"Fire, Attack both side evenly we need to bring this battle to an end, Ready the main Weapon, Use it to take out those large ring ships" Jack orders

The Five Ancient vessels surge forward Plasmas Raining down on both sides a Weapon lowers down from destiny targeting the Trade federation battleships taking theme out with a single blast, ships from both sides turn their guns on the common enemy while still blasting away at each other, Destiny heads towards a wedge and Cigar shaped vessels that are blasting each other, Opening fire on both, both then list towards the planet dead in space.

"Thor save those two vessels, we need to find out what caused this battle." Jack requests

"It will be done O'Neill" Thor answers as the Bilskirnir Larches Forward, it locks on to both vessels towing them free of the planets gravity.

"All vessels again stop all Hostilities now; this is your last chance for a peaceful solution."

"Peaceful you fired on Republic Ships I will have your heads for that" the man reappears

"And you are"

"Governor Tarkin of the Grand Army of the Republic, You are in Violation of Republic Founding Documents"

"Governor being from a different galaxy your documents has no bearing on my people, and as we have seen our ships are far superior to yours"

"Sir, we have incoming vessels using a cross between our FTL Drives and Hyperspace"

"Time to Intercept?"

"Three Minutes, they are slower than the FTL Drives"

"Ready to outflank them let the Seed ships take care of these vessels"

Three large vessels and twenty smaller beetle shaped vessels Emerge from hyperspace

"This is the Subjugator class vessel Tyrant General Grievous Respond"

"This is Destiny your general is busy at the moment"

* * *

** Subjugator Class Dreadnought Tyrant**

"What is that?"

"Sir that vessel shows up in no databases Republic or confederacy" The droid Pauses "It is the vessel that is attacking both sides they came to be from a planet known as earth, Extragalactic, from what the Captains are reporting to me," the Droid General Informs

"Take them out with the ion Cannon" The Alien command

* * *

**Destiny**

"Sir power buildup in the three vessels known as Subjugator Class cruisers, it seems that they are building up for an ion Blast, This Vessel should be safe"

"Ready guns to disable them, Target their Engines only, Have we discovered anything from the two captures vessels?"

"Yes one side are mostly Droids from many Corporate Armies, the other are mostly clones from the Galactic Government" Both claim the others to be Belligerents"

"Can we hack the droids, Carter?"

"Working on it sir, we are slowly gaining control over the Droid Starfighters, It seems possible" She looks at a readout "Ion Blast Incoming"

Three larger ion Rings move away from the CIS vessels and pass through the Destiny which then to the horror of the CIS Commanders opens fire unaffected by the ion Blast

* * *

**Tyrant**

"Regroup Target that vessel with every cannon we have,"

"Sir we have lost Control of Fifteen Frigates and a Majority of our fighter screen, we need to tractor the Invisible hand and retreat…., Surrender And your life will be spared Per the Geneva Conventions, This vessel is now under the command of the Earth American Government" the Droid finishes as the Destiny crew finish hacking the droid control systems of the CIS Fleet over Coruscant.

"What is the meaning of this, Captain override them"

"We cannot the override has been sliced we have no control anymore"

The alien backs away "We surrender, don't hurt us"

* * *

**Destiny**

"Sir seventy five percent of the droid vessels are under our control we are having them retreat, the two vessels we asked Thor to Save earlier have been invisgated and we have discovered the reason for this battle, the CIS the Droids attacked the planet hoping to capture the leader of the republic and force an end to this war, the clones are just trying to save the Leader of the Galactic Senate"

"Contact them; we have the leader's right?"

"Yes sir"

"Republic and Confederacy forces We have retrieved the Chancellor and have General Grievous and Count Dooku in Custody, Stop hostilities immediately"

"We demand you turn them over to the republic now for charges of treason and war crimes."

"Sorry under the Earth Conventions we cannot turn over enemies without guarantees for their treatment and guarantee of a proper trial, we will return your leader to you along with your ship we saved from plummeting down into the city, the CIS general and the Count are now Prisoners of the American Government." Jack Responds as a flash of light and the Chancellor is beamed aboard the Governors vessel.

"We will keep possesion of the CIS Vessels and Units we have gained control of, we are hacking more of their units across your galaxy, and your war is as good as over, is there anyone we need to look out for?"

A new group of faces appears

"Yes the CIS Council you need to capture to end this war" a green skinned alien says

"Yoda?" The Earthers ask

"Know of me do you"

"Sort of we copy and will find their location, until then we have an injured prisoner to heal "

The transmission cuts

"That was the Yoda, Jedi Master to Obi wan" Jack says as Teal'c raises his Eyebrows

"IF this is the republic and Yoda is still alive then this is before the Founding of the Empire, this is the Old Republic and the Mentioned Clone Wars." Teal'c states

"We Have Knowledge of what can happen we need to be ready for an attack from the Republic, they turned into the Empire once they may do it again reestablish a connection and have the Jedi come aboard the Destiny." He then looks at the Scientist at the controls of the vessel "We can save the Jedi at least"

A shuttle leaves the planet and docks with the destiny,

"This vessel Very Old it feels" Yoda says

"Well it is 50 million years old, we have just rediscovered it and are working on rebuilding our people, we however deemed it necessary to trace a vessel that landed on earth 15 years ago, We know we must have missed the target planet but, Maybe you can Help?"

"The People you are looking for No Longer Are with us, They Left their planet looking for a Planet away from war and where they could live in peace, they made it across the Galactic void?"

"Yes, they are the reason that the Asgard Vessel is allied with us, they came to invisgate the Incident while we had just gained control of these vessels,"

"Hmm, Why Summoned us have you?"

"Master Yoda, on Earth there is a Trilogy called Star wars You are a pivotal character in it, we believe that it is Prophetic and we wish to save as many Jedi as possible, we do not know how but the Republic falls and Becomes a Galactic Empire that uses terror and fear to try and control the people, we are offering to take as many Jedi Younglings as possible to safety as possible to try and save the order."

"The dark side clouds our vision, approaching the threat is, the Archives and Our Younglings will be transferred to your vessels, we have Conclaves around the galaxy we need to contact, and the first group shortly will arrive"

"Master Yoda we have matter transporters we can use to make the Evacuation go faster, no need to shuttle the young as long as we have their coordinates we can beam them and any belongings up to our vessels, the Asgard have agreed to help in exchange for talking to the Cloners who made the Clone Soldiers.

"To Kamino, they will have to go; there is where the Cloners Reside"

"Sending them the information, they can take four Hundred People and then they will head there, Thor is Beaming over to Assist us with Healing the Cyborg General"

"Healing Grievous Why are you?"

"We have found Control ships in his brain, we plan to remove them, and we are also detecting brain washing we are trying to break through, something about Jedi Assassins blowing up his shuttle"

A White Flash of light Deposits Thor in his chair beside O'Neill

"O'Neill We have discovered that some of these vessels are from the Galactic Bank that controls the Currency of both sides, we have control of their systems and have discovered the Procedure performed on grievous, They blew up his vessel to stop him from returning to his people and framed the Jedi to give him a propose to fight against." Thor says

"They controlled him and lied to him just to keep him around? " Jack then asks "Who ordered it?"

"The Chairmen of the Banking Clan, Count Dooku, and Someone Called Sidious but our voice recognition says is the Chancellor"

"What was that?" a dark skinned Jedi master asks

"Our Voice Recognition states that the one they called Sidious was in fact the Chancellor"

"We need to hurry the transfer, we can also have the Accounts transferred to provide for the younglings, the Holocron library must be preserved first before the accounts however this is a schematic of the temple and the location of the Archives and vaults can you beam them to safety?"

"Yes we will move them to the Main Hall Here in the Command Tower, Where can you have the younger ones gather with their belongings and equipment?"

"Here in the Entrance hall, we have issued the orders we will head down and secure the temple, once the younglings and Padawans are safe we will arrest the Chancellor for treason"

"Dangerous this Path is" Yoda states

"Sir we have the CIS Leadership in custody, they are being readied for trial we have sent the senate the data and confirmed seizure of their assets we have complete control of their Resources and Territory, the trade federation caved in quickly followed by the Commerce Guild, the Banking Clan is Controlled Via their systems the Council is voting on their choices, The Droid Foundries are pausing production all units are amassing over a planet known as Hypori"

"after we collect the Jedi We will head there have the CIS Leaders brought there for trial" O'Neill orders as the Jedi take their leave, shortly after Young teens, and children of all ages are beamed up, Older teens known as Jedi Knights are put in charge of sorting them and finding a place to stay temporarily"

* * *

** Grievous's Cell/ Medical Room**

"General, how are we feeling?" Doctor Fraiser asks

"Confused, Calm for once?"

"Well than we were right those implants controlled your anger and loyalty centers of your mind, Your Clone Body will be ready to transfer you to in three weeks We will keep your original Biological parts in stasis in case of another Clone Being needed, we have of course Dismissed all charges against you, because of your circumstances, No own can be held responsible once they have been brain washed, we are having your people removed from their planet to one in our galaxy away from the prejudices that will come because of your being used as a Droid General, we cannot allow that to happen, they will be brought aboard the CIS Vessels and moved to a Nearby Jungle World to Earth, That way we can offer aid and Trading Opportunities, Also your people will need protection from the Goa'uld."

"I cannot thank you enough, especially being so understanding many look at me as an abomination due to being a cyborg"

"Hmm, Idiocy in the supreme, many on earth would kill for the chance to have a Droid Body if only to be able to move again, once we remove your organic parts we are going to study your cybernetics and hopefully improve upon them."

* * *

** The Destiny on route to Hypori recieved a transmission of Jedi Treason**

"Drop us out of hyperspace, contact Yoda"

Yoda appears on screen

"Failed we have, Skywalker has failed to the Darkness, His children must be kept safe"

"One we will take with us the other we will leave here"

"The boy take with you, into exile I must go, Meditate I must, Obi-wan will accompany the Boy the Girl Senator Organa has offered to take"

"I believe that that is best, our forces are readying to jump home, there your order will flourish the droid foundries have been dissembled all data from the CIS has been copied and destroyed all traces of the CIS Forces and their Units are gone, we are taking them with us, the Business's and banks have been turned over to senators we believe we can trust" Jack informs

"Good that is, Organa will meet you in one hour, by then I will be on my way to Xagobah, My new home in exile, Safe there I will be."

"Best wishes master Yoda, we will return in 19 years, and bring the Boy and the Jedi back to this Galaxy, May the Force be with you" Jack States

An hour later after meeting up with the tentative four and securing Luke and Obi-wan, they leave heading home with a much larger force and Cloning experts to aid the Asgard race. One thing is certain in everyone's mind the Goa'uld are in for a surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Star Gate and the Sith's nightmare"

By Victory859

Warning: Star Wars and Stargate Crossover

Notice: I do not own Star Wars or Stargate; if I Did do you think Stargate Atlantis would have stopped production.

Note: I am surprised from the Number of Followers and Favorites this story is Getting, I know from reading it myself it is not the best out there, I wish to thank those who are following this story, Please review, and PM me if you have any ideas you think would be good for stories, I have a forum for Stargate Story Ideas and may just expand that for all Story Ideas, What do you think? And sorry for the short story I am half Asleep and sick.

Chapter Summary: Saving a majority of the Jedi Destiny Returns to earth, Bringing with it some of the brightest minds that were part of the Jedi Order or Supporters, Even Clones Loyal to the Jedi that Overrode their programming , And with that all is overshadowed by one passenger, Luke Skywalker, the last hope for the Galaxy, Who is already slated to be trailed by the best Jedi survivors, Jack and SG1 Plan to take custody of him to give him a normal Family life, Or as Normal as you can get being a member of the SGC.

**Destiny**

"Colonel we will arrive back I system in two minutes," Sam Informs the Board Jack O'Neill

"Good I can't wait, The Other Ships and Units how are they doing on route to Abydos?"

"Good, the Destiny will be turned over to Colonel Lionel Pendergast and continue on to meet up there, They will help relocated Jedi and Civilians set up there until a better world is discovered": Sam Informs Him

"Good I can't wait to get back to going through the gate, this is safe and Boring, I need something to keep occupied" Jack complains as Obi-wan walks onto the bridge carrying Luke

"Where will Luke and I be going?"

"We plan to have Luke Adopted by everyone in SG1 and You will become a ward of the SGC for Educational Proposes, This completes things however as we have different Laws than you are used to, Being he must attend school from a certain age to a cetin age, He can be schooled at home however he has to pass certain test, Hopefully with your aid and that of the Instructors of the Jedi we can work something out that is superior to both Educational Systems," Sam states

"Yes, we each have a field that we specialize in and with the setup of the SG teams and the Scientist on base we have the best minds on earth working there we should be able to use their reports and expand his knowledge of science and mathematics, We can bring in the best martial Artist and Swords masters from every Martial Arts Branch, He will however have play dates and we will try and have him Meet and make friends that are closer to his own age, we will see if he can handle that " Doctor Jackson Says making Obi-wan, look around as each Person talks.

"Swords Masters, martial arts, will not our teachings be adequate?"

"Yes however maybe our people have developed a Fighting Style not seen in your Galaxy, this can give him an edge against even the strongest force user and could save his life"

"We will see how different you Martial Arts are" Kenobi Finishes

The Gate on Destiny Dials as Earth Makes Contact

"Colonel O'Neill we need you Team Back here Immediately, A group of Hackers has hacked the Mainframe, and retrieved Mission Reports, we have to track them down before they release the Data"

"Sir Right and will Colonel Pendergast be coming through?"

"On his way, the President has cleared your friends and has approved the Adoption of Luke to your SG team; once he is through we will cut the connection, Return Immediately."

A man in a blue Air force uniform walks through the gate and it deactivates

"Colonel O'Neill I am here to relieve you of Command"

"I am Relieved, Colonel requesting permission for us to disembark"

"Permission Granted, Sargent Dial the gate to Earth"

The gate spins Sending out the Usual Plume of gas, the gate lights up with the usual Kawoosh and sg1 and Kenobi carrying Luke walk through it to the SGC.

"Colonel Welcome home Debrief Immediately" General Hammond ordered

The team and the two tagalongs walk through the blast doors and up two flights of Metal Stairs, As they reached the Table Hammond receives a call on his Phone from the Ground Level Security, requesting him Immediately to Come and See what is going on. Hammond turns after hanging up and motions SG-1 to follow as he heads towards the Elevator "We had a group of Hackers breach the Base Main frame, it has been determined that they retrieved the mission reports and all data pertaining to the Stargate and Main Operations of the SGC, Why they have not been tracked yet and Why they did not go Public with that information is Yet Unknown, For some reason the NID is just as panicked as we are, What we have found are twenty before unknown Satellites in orbit of Earth How they got there we have no idea, yet."

The elevator doors open and the group get in as Hammond swipes his card and the elevator starts to ascend to the surface.

"The main concern here is Foreign spies, if any foreign power finds out about the Stargate it will most likely lead to a war over the right to Operate it." He pauses and then "As you know as it stands we cannot afford a full scale war at the moment, especially with the Goa'uld threat out there."

The Elevator reaches the top of the shaft and the doors open in to a room just off to the side of the entrance tunnel, They exit the room and head towards a military Humvee which proceeds to take the group to the Entrance of the Mountain Tunnel, where on arriving they see three Tractor Trailers one loaded out with various ATV's, one loaded out with a M1 Abrams Battle Tank, the third was a box trailer, a man gets out of the passenger side of the truck loaded with the M1.

"General Hammond, I am A representative of the group that hacked this facilities Main Frame, they wish to send their apologies and to Repay you, for the headache, we have gathered these supplies to donate to your cause, I have been sent to lend you support in cleaning up their mess and assist in offloading these trucks, the first two as you can see need no explanation, The box truck, have various items in it ranging from Freeze dried food up to Computer Systems,"

"How in the hell did you get an M1? Jack yells

"We have an Investor that used to work out of Chrysler Defense Before it was sold in 1981, he had copies of the M1 Design which we built into what you see on the truck, it is lighter than the M1 and has Rubber coated treads for operation on Concrete and Blacktop, If I may It might not be a good idea to continue out here, Is there a room Up here that we can use to speak privately?"

"Yes, Follow me", Hammond Says as sg-1 turn to follow.


End file.
